


A Gorgeous Bloke Wearing a Gryffindor Tie

by persephoneapple



Series: The Stone [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-War, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Scars, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Ties & Cravats, Tropes, happy birthday harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Harry and Draco have been secretly dating for almost two years and have finally decided to reveal their relationship to their best friends. Inspired by Hogwarts couples wearing each other’s clothing, Draco wears a Gryffindor tie to eat breakfast with Pansy. He hopes that the tie will help convince a very sceptic Pansy that his boyfriend is Harry Potter.It doesn’t. Pansy thinks it’s someone far worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857286
Comments: 18
Kudos: 536





	A Gorgeous Bloke Wearing a Gryffindor Tie

**Author's Note:**

> **A Gorgeous Bloke Wearing a Gryffindor Tie**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Pansy [PG, 2013 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I am writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Written for Harry Potter’s fortieth birthday! I love clichés and tropes and one of my favorites is the tie swap where Harry and/or Draco accidentally wear each other’s House ties. I hope you enjoy my version of it.

“Draco, you’re late! Where are you? I have some news for you! Don’t tell me that I woke up early for nothing!” Pansy’s voice gets louder with each sentence until Draco jolts awake, heart pounding. He quickly looks around the room, straining his eyes in the semi-darkness. Finally, his hand locates his wand underneath his pillow and he quickly casts a Silencing Charm on her dolphin Patronus.

He drops his wand on the nightstand and falls back onto his pillows, trying to breathe deeply to slow his racing heart. Draco had forgotten that he had written to Pansy asking her to meet him for breakfast on the first day back from Christmas hols. He regrets that now, especially when he hears the wind rattle the windows and he can see his breath every time he exhales.

Draco turns his head to the side. His boyfriend, Harry, is sound asleep next to him, one arm thrown protectively around Draco’s waist. He looks so free and young and unburdened of anything that has happened to him since the moment his parents died. The only signs that mark the troubles he’s had are the scars that decorate his body. Draco reaches out and traces the most famous one—a lightning bolt on his forehead.

He still can’t believe that he has been secretly dating Harry for almost two years, ever since he defected from Voldemort’s side after failing to kill Professor Dumbledore. Draco had left his parents behind that night in favour of helping the Order and hasn’t regretted it once.

Falling in love with Harry had come as a surprise. No one had trusted him despite Dumbledore’s assurances and therefore did not talk to him unless absolutely necessary. Draco had spent his days at Grimmauld Place brewing potions and talking to the old house-elf Kreacher, who always cooked Draco’s favourite meals.

Everything changed the night Draco had saved Harry’s life. Harry, Granger, and Weasley had left on a mission in the middle of the night during a rain storm. Hours later, Weasley had carried Harry into Grimmauld Place and set him down on a bed. Harry’s shirt had been slashed and red blood spilled onto the bedsheets below.

“What’s wrong?” Draco had asked, rushing over to see if he could help.

“A couple of Death Eaters sliced him open as we left the Manor!” Weasley had shouted, glaring at Draco as if it were his fault.

Draco had jolted back in shock. He had felt panic build in his chest as he watched Harry Potter dying right before his eyes. Without thinking, Draco had grabbed his wand from its holster, but Granger interrupted him.

“No! We have to wait for Professor Snape!” Granger had screamed, snatching Draco’s wand away. “Ron, Floo call him at Hogwarts!”

“If you wait for Snape to come, Potter will be dead within minutes,” Draco had replied. “I can help him. I have the scars to prove it.”

Before Granger could reply, Harry had coughed wetly, his lips trying to form words. At last he had managed a soft _please_ before giving Draco his wand.

The long slashes on Harry’s chest were the worst Draco had ever seen. Draco had taken the wand with trembling fingers and had spoken the words Snape had used to save Draco’s life months before. When Draco had been sure that the wounds had stopped bleeding, he had Summoned a vial of Dittany and thrust it at Granger. He had left the room just as Snape had burst through the fireplace.

As Harry had healed, he sought Draco’s company, first to thank him for saving him that night, and then just to talk. They had kept to safe topics such as their hopes and dreams for the future and not the war they were currently fighting. Draco had felt his childhood crush on Harry resurface the more they talked, until one day, shortly after Christmas, Draco had summoned the courage to kiss him.

“Finally,” Harry had whispered, before kissing him again. They kept their relationship a secret so it wouldn’t be used against Harry whilst they were still fighting a war. Not even Granger knew, which was a miracle considering how many times they had almost been caught shagging.

Now, however, that the war is over and they are in the last term of their Eighth Year, Harry has asked Draco if it’s okay to reveal their relationship to their friends. Draco eagerly agrees, pleased that Harry wants no secrets kept from the people he loves. 

Another dolphin Patronus darts into the room, interrupting Draco’s thoughts, but he Silences it before it can speak. He doesn’t want to leave the warm bed, but Pansy can be a right terror if she thinks Draco is ignoring her. And although he wants nothing more than to share his secret, he misses her, too. So he settles for kissing Harry one last time before slipping out of bed and casting an _Incendio_ on the cold logs in the fireplace.

After the quickest shower Draco has ever taken in his life, he is finally dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. He’s standing in front of the mirror for one last look when he realises that he’s forgotten to put on a tie. 

That’s when a brilliant idea pops into his mind. He waves his wand to open Harry’s school trunk. “ _Accio_ Gryffindor tie,” Draco says, and the scarlet and gold tie flies into his hands. 

Before he can change his mind, Draco loops the tie around his neck, knotting it in place, and tucks the end in his vest. He’s seen couples wear each other’s clothing all the time, so why can’t he? Besides, Pansy is sure to notice and that’s all that matters.

As Draco rushes out, the door to his personal Head Boy room slams shut with a little more force than necessary. Sir Cadogan, the knight in the painting that guards his room, almost falls off his fat grey pony. He raises his wand and shouts after Draco, “Now you’ve done it! Stay and fight, you coward!”

“Not now, Sir Cadogan,” Draco says, rolling his eyes “I’m late! When Harry wakes up, tell him I’m eating breakfast with Pansy,” Draco calls out over his shoulder.

“I’ll do no such thing unless you stay and fight!” the knight responds. Draco sends a Stinging hex, smiling when the knight hisses in pain.

Luckily, he doesn’t encounter any distractions or troublesome students on his way to the Great Hall. It’s more than half-full, with students catching up with friends back from Christmas hols. 

Pansy sits in the middle of the Slytherin table, biting into an apple whilst reading the _Daily Prophet_. As Draco makes his way over to her, he sees Granger and Weasley at the Gryffindor table, deep in conversation. Granger is frowning, whilst Weasley tries to take a bite of everything on his plate at once.

Pansy looks up from her newspaper to greet him as he sits down, but then her jaw drops.

“Draco Malfoy! Why are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?”

He smirks at her. “I thought it would be nice to wear something that belongs to my boyfriend.”

“Your _boyfriend_? Who’s your boyfriend?” she asks, frowning. “The last thing I’ve heard is that you were doomed to either an arranged marriage or a confirmed bachelor.” Without waiting for a response, she grasps his tie and flips it around.

“Your boyfriend is _Ronald Weasley_?” she shrieks as loud as a Howler. The effect is immediate and everyone in the Great Hall stops their chatter and looks over at them.

“What? No! What are you saying?” he hisses. But he can’t deny the truth as he looks down to see gold stitching on the Gryffindor tie. 

_Ronald Weasley_

Draco has forgotten that pupils’ names are stitched on the back of clothing to help the house-elves return them to the correct owner. Horror fills his stomach and he slowly looks up to find Weasley at the Gryffindor table. Granger is rubbing circles on his back as Weasley tries to breathe between coughs, tears streaming down his face that’s as red as his hair.

“Well, how else would you explain this?” Pansy asks.

Draco doesn’t have a chance to respond before Harry Potter enters the Great Hall and the students begin to whisper and point at him. 

Harry doesn’t stop at the Gryffindor table like Draco expects him to. Instead, he walks over to where Draco is, sitting down and looking as comfortable as if he were sitting with his friends.

“Good morning, Draco,” Harry says, tucking stray strands of hair behind Draco’s ear before kissing him. Draco forgets about everyone in the Great Hall, too lost in the gentle pressure of Harry’s lips against his. When he pulls away, Harry nods to Pansy before grabbing a plate and serving himself breakfast.

The Great Hall, once silent, now breaks out into loud chatter and there’s even a camera flash coming from the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Draco hears Weasley call out “Harry!”, but nothing can distract him from the fact that they have revealed their relationship to everyone at Hogwarts. There’s no doubt now that news of them dating will make the front page of the _Prophet_ and thus the entire Wizarding world will soon know.

“Why is Draco wearing Weasley’s tie? Is this a joke?” Pansy demands, waving the Gryffindor tie in Harry’s face. Draco would have been amused by the look on her face if it weren’t for the fact that she’s pulling it a bit too hard and he struggles to breathe.

“What?” Harry says, confused. But then he gets a proper look at Draco and his face softens. He takes the tie from Pansy and loosens the knot. After a moment’s hesitation, Harry puts up a Silencing Charm, much to Pansy’s displeasure.

“Sorry about the tie. Mrs Weasley was kind enough to darn our clothing over the hols, but it must have gotten mixed up when we were packing,” he quietly says to Draco. “Otherwise, I don’t care that you want to wear my clothing. What’s mine is yours, truly.”

Draco feels his cheeks warm at the sincerity of the words. By now he’s used to Harry speaking his mind, although Draco sometimes still struggles with saying what he means. “It happens,” Draco says at last, shrugging. “It could have been worse. Luckily, it wasn’t a Weasley jumper with the wrong letter.”

Harry laughs, his eyes crinkling. “Now that would have been a disaster.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green and silver tie. “I saw this on the bathroom floor and thought you had forgotten it.”

Draco reaches out for it, eager to switch ties, but Harry pulls it out of reach. “You look good in red and gold, Draco. It suits you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Harry. Besides, I’m not wearing Weasley’s tie for the rest of the day.”

“Then wear mine,” Harry says, undoing his Gryffindor tie and holding it out for Draco. “It’s mine, I checked. Put it on, please. I like seeing you in my clothes.”

Draco raises an eyebrow. 

“Fine. If it makes you feel better, I’ll wear your tie, too,” Harry says, knotting the Slytherin tie. He makes it a point to turn it around to show Draco the silver stitching on the back. He grins at Draco and says, “Draco Malfoy. Have you heard of him? Supposedly he’s a gorgeous bloke wearing a Gryffindor tie?”

“Prat,” Draco says, rolling his eyes. He takes Harry’s tie and quickly ties it in a proper knot, grateful that he can’t hear anyone’s reaction except for his boyfriend’s.

Harry beams at him. “See, that wasn’t so bad. I think we should do this more often. I think you would look great in my Muggle clothes. Perhaps I should buy you some dark denims, trainers, joggers, or even a hoodie since it’s still cold.”

Draco looks at him, unimpressed. “Don’t push your luck, Harry.” 

“All right. It was worth a try,” Harry says, laughing softly before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following paragraph in chapter 5 of _Sorcerer’s Stone_ (pg. 66, emphasis mine):
> 
> Uniform  
> First-year students will require:  
> 1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
> 2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
> 3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
> 4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastings)
> 
> Please note that **all pupils’ clothing should carry name tags**


End file.
